


I'll Listen to You

by fandoms_consume_my_life



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, I call this the Hajime isn't stupid AU, I love Fuyuhiko can you tell, I may break the fourth wall, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Other ships in the background, Spoilers for dr2, most of it is actually, normal tags for Danganronpa, the beginning is the same as the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_consume_my_life/pseuds/fandoms_consume_my_life
Summary: As I went through Danganronpa 2, there were some moments where I got upset because something happened or didn't happen. Therefore, I decided to do a rewrite of the entire game. Make sure you already know the events because there are some major spoilers.One of the major things that I'm trying to do is make things less random then they were in the game. A lot of things that happened were so sudden and they didn't really make sense to me. I'll try to hint at it more or at least provide for a better explanation. If you don't like it, then oh well I guess.Also credits to danganronpa2mirror on tumblr for the entire script to DR2. If it wasn't for them, I'd have to watch a playthrough or something and that would take forever.





	I'll Listen to You

Hajime opened his eyes. He blinked up at the shadow that was looming over him.

“Hey, Hajime.”

He groaned and sat up. He heard the calming sound of waves and it smelled like the ocean. He rubbed his eyes and saw that he was sitting on the white sands of a beach. He stared at the small waves, trying to recall how he got to the beach.

A shadow fell over him again and he looked up to the person casting it. The white hair and grey eyes seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place it.

“You okay?” The person asked.

Truthfully, his head was pounding, but he shrugged. “Yeah.”

The boy held out his hand. There was a frown plastered on his face, but Hajime didn’t understand what was wrong. Hajime accepted his hand and stood up. The sudden movement made his head spin and he grabbed the other's shoulder for support.

“Oh, sorry.” He said once the world underneath his feet stopped moving.

The sadness in the boy's face reached his eyes. Hajime was about to ask what was wrong, but the boy shook his head and the sadness meted away. He plastered on a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Did you lose your memory too?” He asked.

Hajime thought for a moment. He didn’t remember losing a memory but then again, that's what happens when someone lost their memory. He figured that since he didn't know how he got to the island, he forgot some sort of memory that was associated with it. That might also be why the other boy was so familiar to him.

“I think so.”

The boy held out his hand again. “I'm Nagito Komaeda.”

“Hajime Hinata.” He greeted back, shaking Nagito’s hand.

“What’s your Ultimate talent?”

Nagito looked away. “It’s not that great.” Hajime looked at him expectantly. “Ultimate good luck.”

“Huh.” Hajime said. “So you’re lucky?”

“More or less.” Hajime felt that Nagito didn’t want to talk about his talent anymore, so he stopped asking questions.

“What about you?” Nagito asked. Hajime could feel the excitement coming off of him.

“Uh-” Hajime tried to think, but nothing was coming up. “Huh?”

“What’s wrong?”

Hajime scratched his head. “I can’t seem to remember my talent.”

Nagito stared at him, different emotions flashing over his face. “Well, whatever it is, I bet it’s better than my talent.”

Hajime wanted to ask, but he didn’t think Nagito was open to talk just yet. “What happened?” He asked, looking out at the crystal blue waves. The last he remembered, he had entered Hope’s Peak Academy and walked into a classroom. He vaguely remembered the people’s faces. He looked back at Nagito’s face and realized that he was in that class room too.

“Well” Nagito began. “We were in a classroom and all of the sudden Usami showed up. She’s this weird moving stuffed animal.” Hajime nodded, gradually remembering. “Then the walls fell over and we were at the beach. She then talked about how we were on a school trip and we had to become friends here. You just kind of blacked out and I’ve been waiting here until you woke up.”

Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Oh. Thanks.” He looked around and noticed that they were the only two at the beach. “Where is everyone else?”

“They spread out to explore the island.” Nagito said.

Hajime felt a little annoyed, but pushed it down. It was his fault that he had fallen unconscious. He just felt grateful that someone had been there so he didn’t have to wake up, alone and confused, on a random beach.

“You ready to explore?” Nagito asked.

“Huh?”

“Well, I’ve been waiting for you to wake up. I’ll go with you in case you fall over again.”

“Oh. I guess you’re right. We should go.”

As they headed away from the beach, they passed by a palm tree and Hajime noticed that there was a giant monitor on it. “What’s this for?”

Nagito pointed to a camera that had been set up on the beach. “There’s a camera too. I think we’re being monitored so we don’t do anything dangerous. I think the monitors are used to communicate with us or something.”

Hajime looked uncertainty at the camera. He had a weird feeling about it, but he couldn’t put a finger on why. He shrugged and followed Nagito inland. Together, they looked through the farm, supermarket, hotel, and airport. Along the way, they met the rest of their classmates.

As they were about to head across the bridge to a separate island, the monitors turned on. A pink bunny was sitting on the other end,  and Hajime assumed that it was Usami. “I hope that you were able to introduce yourselves to your peers!” She exclaimed, waving her wand around. “Please, meet up at the central island and we’ll start our fun activities!”

“Looks like that’s where we were headed anyways.” Nagito said.

As they crossed the bridge, Hajime looked down at the water. Instead of the crystal blue water from the beach, the water under the bridge was dark and murky. It definitely didn’t give off a welcoming vibe and Hajime did not want to test the waters.

Nagito noticed that Hajime had stopped and walked back. He also looked down at the water but he didn’t seem to think that anything was off. “What’s wrong, Hajime?” He asked.

“Huh?” Hajime shot his head up to look at Nagito. The action sent his head spinning again. As he stumbled, he tried to reach for one of the beams that were holding off the bridge, but missed. His foot slipped and he felt himself falling.

“Hajime!”

Before he knew it, his back had hit the solid ground of the bridge. He blinked up to see Nagito grasping onto his wrist. He looked stunned, but his face changed to one of concern. “Are you really okay?” He asked.

Hajime sat up. “Yeah. My head just spins a bit sometimes.”

“Maybe it’s the heat.” Nagito said, pulling him to his feet, slowly, as not to make Hajime fall again.

Hajime nodded. “Maybe…” He trailed off as he looked at Nagito. He had just come to realize that Nagito’s skin was a very alarming pale color. If the heat was affecting him this much, he expected Nagito to be affected a lot more.

“Um…” Nagito fidgeted under Hajime’s stare.

“Oh! Sorry.” Hajime said, stepping back. This forced Nagito to let go of his wrist, which he had forgotten that Nagito was still holding. He tried to turn away, but he couldn’t. Finally, he just asked his question. “Aren’t you hot too? Your skin is so pale…”

“Ah.” Nagito said, picking at one of his sleeves. Hajime noticed that his cheeks were pink. Was he flustered? “You don’t have to worry about me.”

Hajime knit his eyebrows together. “Why not?”

“I’m not the type of person that you should care for. You’re just wasting your time.”

“What does that even mean?” Nagito just ignored his question and continued across the bridge. Hajime just sighed and followed.

When they arrived at the park in the center island, they found that everyone else was already gathered there.

“Finally! You guys made it!” Ibuki said.

“You’re late. We’ve been waiting for you two.” Byakuya said, arms crossed.

“Sorry.” Nagito apologized.

“Where’s Usami anyway?” Hiyoko complained. “She’s the one that called us out here and she’s not even here. How rude!”

“Maybe she needs to set something up?” Mahiru said, though she was looking uneasily at their surroundings.

Byakuya was studying the sign that was behind them. Hajime also looked. The sign said Jabberwock Park.

“I think that we may be on a set of islands known as Jabberwock Island.” He said. “It is a group of six islands, five around a central one. There are five bridges on this island that leads to other islands, so I believe that this is Jabberwock Island.”

“The other bridges were closed though.” Kazuichi said.

“It doesn’t matter.” Fuyuhiko grumbled. “We just have to get off of this island.”

Before anyone was able to say anything else, the sky suddenly turned dark.

“Huh?” Ibuki said, her energy dropping.

Everyone watched as the clouds became darker.

“It shouldn’t rain here.” Byakuya said. “A storm might hit. We should go inside.”

“Wait. What’s that?” Mahiru pointed to the giant statue. Underneath, there was a thing that resembled Usami but it was black and white, the color changing down the middle.

“You!” Usaimi exclaimed, pointing her wand at the weird stuffed animal.

“Upupupu!” The creature stood up and sneered at her.

“Woah!” Akane said. “It moved!”

“What is that? Some kind of stuffed animal?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“Humph.” It said. “I am _not_ a stuffed animal. I am the school’s headmaster. I’m here to put an end to your ‘Heart-Thumping Field Trip’. All the mushy feelings and stuff are getting _boring_.”

“Woah! It talked!” Ibuki said.

“Everyone step back! Usami said. She brandished her wand towards the weird bear thing. “As long as I have my Magical Stick, we’ll be fine.”

Before she had a chance to finish talking, the bear jumped at her. Everything became a blur as the two wrestled on the ground.

“I think I’m having a fever dream.” Kazuichi mumbled.

Hajime had to agree with him. Everything that had been happening to him since he woke up on the beach had been such a daze. He still didn’t understand what Usami was or how she was able to move, but before he even got that question answered, there was another one. He hadn’t trust anything that she said because of how absurd it was and now it was just getting weirder. He didn’t think anything could get any weirder until the two stopped fighting and Usami’s design had changed and she looked similar to the bear. The wand was between the two, snapped in half.

“Noooo!” Usami cried. “What have you done?”

The bear laughed. “What are you saying Monomi? You’re supposed to be a good little sister!”

“Wha-” She asked. “Monomi? My name is Usami! And I’m not your little sister!”

“You dare disobey me?” The black and white bear punched Usami and she flew off her feet.

“What the fuck is going on?” Fuyuhiko asked, exasperated.

“Why are they fighting?” Akane asked.

The bear stood triumphantly in front of everyone. “My name is Monobear and I’m the headmaster for this academy! I will not tolerate anyone breaking the rules or I will have to punish you.” As he was talking, the statue broke away and revealed giant mechanical beasts.

“W-What’s going on?” Mahiru asked.

No one knew how to reply. Everyone stood in silence, watching the giant beasts look around at them.

“These are my Monobeats!” Monobear said. “Now that you know the punishments, I’ll explain the game.”

“What game?” Byakuya asked, snapping out of his trance and taking a step forward. “We are not here to play games!”

“Upupu. You’re in a game now. It’s the Killing Game!”

“The killing game?” Nagito asked.

“Killing Game!” Monobear responded. “Capital letters.”

“Huh?” Nagito asked.

“Nothing.” Monobear laughed. “Anyway, I’ll explain the rules!”

They all stood, listening to the rules of the Killing Game. The deeper into the explanation they got, the worse everyone felt. After Monobear was done talking, everyone remained silent.

Finally, Byakuya broke the silence. “No one is killing anyone!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Kazuichi said.

“This is fucking stupid.” Fuyuhiko said.

“Don’t worry everyone!” Monomi said, taking a step towards Monobear. “I’ll protect you.”

“Humph.” Monobear said. “I knew that there would be some resistance. I’ll just have to make an example out of you.”

He laughed as one of the Monobeasts loomed over him. A machine gun suddenly appeared out of its mouth and started shooting at Monomi. In seconds, there were lots of bullet holes through her. She fell over, unmoving.

Everyone started talking at once, screaming and crying about Monomi. Over the sound of it all, Hajime heard the laughter of Monobear. The sound rang in his ears as he fell to his knees. Be barely registered Nagito, crouched next to him, trying to get him to stand up. He couldn’t believe that something so bizarre was real. He could still hear the sound of the bullets as they fired rapidly. His head started to pound, and he bent over in pain. This time, he felt Nagito grabbing him, calling him out of his head and back to reality. The reality that was a nightmare.

“Hajime! Are you okay?”

“Is anyone?” Kazuichi said, looking as defeated as Hajime felt. “What kind of bullshit is this?”

Nagito frowned. “I think we need to rest.”  He put an arm around Hajime and they both slowly stood up.

“The cabins are this way.” Chiaki said.

She led the group to the hotel where their individual cabins were. Nagito found the one that had Hajime’s picture on it and slowly opened the door. He led Hajime to his bed and helped him inside.

“Thank you, Nagito.” Hajime croaked.

“It’s no problem.” Nagito said. “Do you need water or something?”

“No. I just need to sleep.” Hajime responded, closing his eyes.

“Um. Okay then. I’ll just-”

Nagito heard a snore and let himself smile.

“Sweet dreams.” He said, closing the door.

Chiaki was waiting outside. “How is he?”

“He’s shaken up but isn’t everyone?” Nagito said, looking around at the other cabins. Almost everyone was inside their own cabins and most of the lights were already off. “He’s got a bad headache. I’ll get some medicine from the supermarket.”

Chiaki nodded, but she was frowning at him. “You should get some rest too. I know that you’re as shocked as everyone else.”

Nagito shook his head. “You don’t need to worry about me. I just need to make sure that everyone else is okay first.”

He walked away before she could say anything else.

Chiaki sighed and headed towards her cabin. “I wonder what’s going on?” She mumbled to herself. “I hope I can get everyone out of here safely…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that there should've been some kind of hint that Hajime went through his brain surgery so I made his head hurt a lot. This isn't really a spoiler, I just wanted you to know because I'll never explain it in the actual story. I'm also trying to make Chiaki a little bit more obvious because it felt too random in the actual games. I'm also skipping all of the explanations for stuff because it's way too long and everyone already know them. The same will be applied to the class trials, but I'll explain a bit more there. You'll see when we get to the first class trial.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm hoping that I can finish before summer break ends, but knowing me, It'll take longer than that. Please be patient with me as I am working on other fics for My Hero Academia and a book. Thanks for your patience and reading this fic!


End file.
